Make a wish
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Castiel, Gabriel and the Winchesters spend the 4th of July with Bobby...I suck at summaries. It's a cute fluffy Destiel fic with a little bit of Sabriel. So enjoy


**First supernatural fic...but there will be more when I decide to focus on writing...**

Castiel looked between both of the Winchester brothers before focusing on Dean with a confused look. "I don't understand why it is such an important holiday. All your months have a 4th day, why is this one any more special?" Cas stood beside Dean, giving the man a sour look when he gave a snort, grinning at Castiel. Gabriel rolled his eyes, sprawled across Sam's lap, not bothering to hide his amusement, ignoring the glare he received from his younger brother. Sam gave Gabriel a look, tugging on his hair as he explained, his tugs turning gently and loving.

"The 4th of July is America's independence day. It's not really the day itself that is important but what happened on that day, the events that occurred. Its more of a fun day now, a celebration. We have picnics, and fireworks...all that fun stuff." Cas nodded, not really getting it but no longer completely at a loss. Dean was still grinning.

"You could have just told me, Dean. It would have been easier than just making fun of me like that." Dean sombered up at the words, holding up his hands in mock self-defense. "Sorry Cas, it must have been in the back of my mind or something. Most people here don't need an explanation, even Gabe knows what's going on...sorry." Takes Cas' wrist pulling on it gently, pulling him close, nuzzling his cheek. "Forgive me." Dean whispers wickedly against Cas' ear, smirking. Castiel lets out a small breathy moan, leaning closer into him, fingers gripping at his shirt. "Dean..." Tilts his head, leaning up to kiss him softly, Dean pulling closer, deepening the kiss.

"Come on, you two. You can do that later, Bobby is waiting for us. We should get going so we can get there before nightfall." Sam stood up, Gabe getting off his lap, making the archangel pout cutely. Dean pulled back only slightly from Cas, his hand finding the angel's.

"Can't it wait Sammy...it's still early in the morning we have plenty of time." Sam rolled his eyes, walking out the door throwing over his shoulder. "It'll be afternoon by the time we get to Bobby's...we need to leave soon." Gabe whined, then followed after Sam, throwing a look over his shoulder at Dean and Cas. "Hurry up, Sam's in a bad mood, don't make it any worse by making him wait. We all have to be in the car with him."

"Well put him in a better mood." Dean followed Gabe out the door, tugging Cas by the hand, forcing him to follow. Walking out to the impala, getting in. Castiel riding shotgun and Sam and Gabe cuddling in the back, Sam leaning his head on Gabe's shoulder, preparing to sleep for the remainder of the trip. Dean leaned back in his seat, hitting the road, his hand back in Cas' who held it lightly, looking out the window. Cas had gotten use to traveling this way but he still thought it was slow and would have preferred to poof them all there since it would only be for the evening anyways and they would be back on the road. Off on another hunt, more traveling in the confined spaces of the impala, it was easier for Cas when it was just him and Dean. No one in the back, so he could curl up and lay down. Dean stopped more often when it was just them, unless the job called but when it didn't they would just stop and sit in the back, talking among some other things. The back of the impala was comfortable...quite comfortable, not as much fun as a bed but enough that Cas didn't mind. The trip was quiet, Gabe having decided to fall asleep beside Sam, holding him close. Dean focused on driving, and Cas slowly dosing off, leaning his head on his shoulder. Castiel wakes up when they get to Bobby's, the feel of Dean's warm hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of slumber. Sam and Gabe were already out of the impala, talking with Bobby. More Sam talking and Gabe pretending to look interested, Cas pulled himself out, joining Dean.

"Food just finished if you boys go grab a table and some chairs, while the angels here clear some open space. Then we can settle down and eat. Yes that means you Gabriel." Gabe tries to follow Sam and get pulled back by Bobby, frowning. Sam and Dean walked into the house, leaving Cas and Bobby alone with a pouting archangel.

"Move some of this junk out of the way. Cas make sure this idgit does it right." Gabe scoffs at the thought of Cas telling him what to do before snapping his fingers and clearing the area, making it organized. Leaning against one of the cars, he pulled out a chocolate bar, sticking it in his mouth while he waited for Sam. The archangel turned trickster turned archangel would never openly say just how much he adored the younger Winchester but it was rather obvious to the younger angel. Sam most likely saw it as well, he was particularly good at reading the archangel. Bobby had went back to help Dean carry the table while Sam carried the chairs. They all sat down after everything was set up, eating hamburgers, which made Cas smile as he leaned into Dean. After they all finished eating and it started to get dark, Dean pulled Cas further down the road to one of the open fields, laying his jacket down, before pulling Cas down to lay with him. Sam and Gabe slide into the impala laying down in the back, Sam feeling tired and gabe wanting to cuddle with him.

Cas jumped when the fireworks starting, looking at the sky with wide eyes, clutching at Dean who was chuckling, wrapping his arm around Cas. "It's okay babe, it's just fireworks...they won't hurt you. Come here." Dean moves to lay on his side so Cas can snuggles closer, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. Dean rubbed his hands up and down Cas' back, before grabbing his chin, gently tilting his head into a kiss to relax the angel. Cas peeks at the fireworks, leaning into Dean, feeling more adjusted. "They are beautiful." Sits up so he can see them better. "Is this magic?"

"No. Science but I guess that's close enough. Its just different chemicals put together to make the colors..." Dean smiles, wrapping his arms around Cas, sitting with him as they watched the fireworks.

"You know in older beliefs that would make wishes on the fireworks and those wishes are suppose to come true." Sam walked up, Gabe on his heels. Dean rolled his eyes, as the two sat down with them. "Didn't need the lesson, professor know it all." Sam shrugs sitting down, letting Gabe sit in his lap.

"want to know what I wish?" Gabe smirks and Dean glares at him. "No not really keep your mouth shut about your fantasies Gabriel." The Archangel sticks his tongue out at Dean, turning his head to whisper in Sam's ear making the hunter blush. "Gabe...honestly...you don't need to wish for that."

"I never said that was my wish Sam..." Gabe grins, snuggling close to Sam. "My wish is a secret." Dean ignores Sam and Gabe whispering back and forth holding Castiel, watching the fireworks, leaning forward to whisper something.

"I love you Castiel." Cas blushes, turning his head, smiling and stuttering. "I-I love you too Dean."

"Awwwww you guys are so cute."

"Shut up Gabe."


End file.
